Tales before the founding of the ring
by Dbzfanatic
Summary: This is my first fic ever.......Frodo wants to know more about this ring.....
1. Chapter 1

Tales Before The Founding Of The Ring!  
  
In this story Bilbo Baggins never succeeded in getting the ring he got chased by orcs and dropped it!  
  
1 Chapter 1:The shia  
  
It was an Stormy evening and one creature named Gollum was searching through the darkness of his cave for food as his thin round tipped fingers felt a circular object he lifted it up and saw the gleam of the object as he looked closer at the object he saw it was a ring he ran off quickly to his main cavern with the ring.  
  
Frodo was walking through the town as he spotted an old man telling myths he decided to listen to a tale of how a mystical yet powerful ring is still know after 500 years. He listened as he told the story....Gollum was a lonely creature so after finding this ring he grew attached to it but you see the ring has a mind of its own the old man said, it can make the beings who poses the ring become powerful and when the day finally comes to part with the ring they just cant. But this ring is not meant for good.....Just as the old man was about to finish the story his wife stopped him and dragged him in the house muttering something about giving the youths nightmares.  
  
Gollum sat in his cavern rocking back and forth stroking the ring he repeated one word as he rocked it was in rhythm like his mind was taken over he kept muttering "My precious" as he sat in the dark.  
  
Frodo wanted to know more about this ring he decided to ask Bilbo about the ring as he had once touched it and he described how it felt to hold it like it was an power surge but how he felt when he dropped it he felt weak and very lonely.  
  
Gollum then dropped the ring and a Hobbit had come from nowhere and snatched Gollum chased the Hobbit through the dark night but then he saw some orcs coming and he knew the Hobbit was unaware of this Gollum ran he valued the ring but not more than his life.  
  
Frodo knocked on his uncles door and there was a noise followed by the opening of the door Bilbo popped his head round and he saw Frodo he invited him at once. Hello Frodo said Bilbo as he sat in his armchair, what brings you here? I need to know about the ring you see I have become interested in the tales a old man was telling me. Frodo listen to me I have seen many terrible things in my time but never as disturbing as what the ring carries with it. Frodo understood what his uncle was telling him. I know I must go on a adventure and find out about the ring.  
  
Bilbo ran through the trees in the dark but tripped as he saw he was trapped he through the ring in a nearby bush this made the orcs distracted he was about to run when the an orc raised his sword over his head he was about to bring it down when another orc grunted to him then they disappeared.  
  
Frodo I nearly lost my life to those beasts be careful ok? Yes I will Bilbo with this Frodo hugged his uncle and packed a few things with this he was nearly out of the door when Bilbo called him back, Frodo travel to the Elf town u will need there help there is a young elf named leogless he will help u. With this Frodo thanked his uncle and left.  
  
As Bilbo scrambled through the trees he kept glancing behind him every so often as he kept running he found a little town it was full of elves they greeted him warmly and when it was his time to leave they helped him back the Shia.  
  
2 Chapter 2:The Journey to Elf town 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Journey to Elf town  
  
A/n: r/r plz and tell me what u think so far.  
  
Frodo reached the town finally his feet hurt like mad then he saw a clear lake he was about to take a drink of the fresh water when a elf told him to enter his home where he could have much more fresh water and food. The elf also said "I have heard of yr arrival, my name is Leogless." And mine is Frodo he replied. I know, and I also know u seek help from us elves for information about the ring said Leogless his voice close to a whisper. Why must we whisper asked Frodo looking slightly confused.  
  
The orcs ran through the night with the ring still close to them they finally arrived at there home where they gave the ring to their master he laughed evilly and with that he took the ring and screamed "This ring shall only be used for evil!"  
  
Leogless told Frodo of how the ring was used Frodo understood and he then asked if a elf that knew so much would travel with him to find the creature they call Gollum. Leogless hesitated but then agreed he packed his things and got ready but just as they were about to leave Frodos belly rumbled, Leogless stopped and turned around we shall eat a feast tonight and set off at dawn. Frodo smiled.  
  
~After dawn~  
  
Frodo u ready asked leogless. Yeah he replied. Well then lets go then. With this the two travellers set off on their journey. They took a shortcut through mountains and then they finally reached Gollums cave....or so they thought it actually was an orc mine but they didn't know Frodo followed behind Leogless then finally 1 of them spoke I think this place is not Gollums cave said Frodo. I think there's no way out with this about 50 orcs surrounded the two Frodo gulped were done for.  
  
A/n: what u think that's all 4 chapter 2 I want at least 10 reviews b4 moving on. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3: Escaping The Orcs  
  
A/n: Plz R&R and if I spell words wrong don't correct me! I also made up a character (  
  
Frodo and leogless looked around desperately for an escape they had to do something. Leogless then pulled out his bow and arrows and started firing them at as many ors as he could. Then Frodo grabbed a sword from a fallen orc and started to help while saying to Leogless "so much 4 short cuts". Leogless just smiled and carried on.  
  
10 minutes later all the orcs were dead and they were on there way to Gollums cave they had already set off walking but then leogless stopped in a whisper he said "we don't need to find Gollum he's found us"  
  
With this a hideous creature jumped out and Leogless was about to catch him when he showed them a hostage it was a beautiful young lady she had long brown hair and brown eyes he then said take me to the ring. Leogless was arguing about they wanted to find out about it and the orcs have it anyway. Gollum then hung the girl off a cliff Frodo felt for her he got his sword and cut off Gollums arm Gollum shrieked with pain and ran off in his cave. Leogless smiled and helped up the young woman he then whispered to Frodo I think someone likes u. Frodo smiled they was going to help her back to her village now. "Whats yr name?" Frodo asked she replied with a kind smile and said my name is Lorien. Frodo smiled and kissed her cheek the next they were going out. Frodo and Lorien were holding hands as they Travelled to her town Just then a great big beast pinned down Lorien and it growled a low growl showing its fangs......... 


End file.
